Chapter 22
Chapter 22: Prepared to Attack Synopsis What should I do if Orochi is awake? There's only one answer. No matter what, I never want to confront Shuhei and others who turned into contractors of darkness. Dialogue (Office) You: All right. Let's do it. Let's form a small team to strike S1's core. Yuki: You made up your mind. Did you find contractors for the team? You: I'll have to look. Our best candidate it Hikari. Problem is, she's still unconscious. She'll certainly be a great help. Hikari: Ugh... Yuki: She's waking up. Hikari: Where...am I? You: You're at my office. Are you okay? Hikari: How did I get here? Urrrgh. You: Try not to move. You've been out for a while. Take your time. Hikari: Forget it. I don't need your help. You: Save it. You need the rest. Hikari: Talos. Talos: Hikari. Speak. Hikari: Get me out of here. Talos: ... Hikari: Talos. Talos: Hikari needs rest now. Outside is dangerous. Hikari: Talos! You: Just listen to him. Do you have any idea what happened out there while you were unconscious? Hikari: I have no idea what you're talking about. You: Listen. They're drafting contractors. You go out there and you'll be dragged into the army. Hikari: The government? Or religious groups? You: Both. Hikari: What? You: It's hard to believe, but there are people working with devils of darkness. They're called contractors of darkness. Hikari: Contractors of darkness? Like Miho and Hitoshi? You: Yeah...and Back Alley, where you took them, is gone. Hikari: Gone? You: There was a devil attack, a full-on invasion. Everyone at Back Ally was sacrificed. Including Reika... HIkari: No...it can't be. You: You go check it out yourself when you're better. It's mostly just ruins. But you need to take care of yourself first. Hikari: Don't tell me what to do. You: I'm not telling you anything. I'm just worried. Hikari: You have no right to be worried about me. You: If you don't like it, just get up and leave. I won't stop you if you can get up and walk out by yourself. Talos, I'll leave this place to you. I'll be back later. Yuki: Then, take care of yourself. Hikari: ...Talos, what really happened here? (Sometime later) You: I'm back. Hikari: Hey, you. Is it true? You: You're okay now? Hikari: Answer my question. Are you really planning on destroying the core of S1? You: Did Talos tell you that? Well, it seems to be the best way. HIkari: Even if there's a big battle, it's still reckless. You'll get killed before you're anywhere near the core. You: I've been preparing with my devils. I can promise I'll be better by then. I'm already much better than before. Hikari: That's not what I meant! Why do you always have to decide everything by yourself? Why do you always have to make such foolish decisions! (Hikari runs away) You: Hikari? Hey! Where are you going like that? Talos: ... You: Talos! Talos: I protect Hikari. Don't come. You: Damn it. Yuki: ... Next Chapter